


Virgil and the Stars

by Uhohfeelings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhohfeelings/pseuds/Uhohfeelings
Summary: Virgil is woken up by a nightmare and finds comfort in the stars.





	Virgil and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote ages ago and forgot to post!

Virgil awoken suddenly, sitting up as the nightmare startled him. He picked up his phone to call one of his friends, but upon picking it up, he noticed it was a little after 3am, he set it back down on his night stand and he let himself fall back against the bed. The nightmares didn’t occur often, but when they did, they were terrifying and often woke him up. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to quiet his mind and fall back asleep.

Normally, if he was anxious or stressed, he’d have Patton or Roman to talk him through whatever was going on, but given how late it was, he’d decided not to disturbed their sleep with a phone call. Patton was so optimistic, he could usually find the positives in the situation. Roman was, well, Roman; he liked to act like he was the knight in shining armor there to save the damsel in distress, the damsel being Virgil and the distress being whatever was causing Virgil anxiety/stress. Hearing those kinds of proclamations from Roman made Virgil smile, though he’d never admit it.

Giving up on sleep for the moment, he stood and went to the family room. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, he sat on the floor next to the big, picture window with his back towards the wall and elbow resting on the windowsill; this gave him the best view of the night sky. The stars calmed him, as picking out the patterns of constellations gave him something to focus on, when he could keep himself from thinking about just how big those stars actually were, of course. He focused on the patterns to keep those thoughts at the back of his mind. Logan had taught him many of the constellations he focused on finding, others he learned on his own.

Before he knew it, he was starting to drift off with his head against the glass of the window, wrapped in the blanket he gabbed. The nightmare forgotten and replaced with thoughts of his friends and the constellations he managed to pick out.


End file.
